loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eridor Spells
These spells are a mix of spells from 1st-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells ''Ultimate Magic: Corrosive Touch: Touch attack deals 1d4 acid/level. Ultimate Combat: Damp Powder: Ruins ammunition loaded in the targeted firearm. Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. Reinforce Armaments: Temporarily mitigates the fragile quality in targeted weapon or armor. Weaken Powder: Targeted firearm's ammunition halves the firearm's range and imposes a –2 penalty on damage rolls. 2nd-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Frigid Touch: Target takes cold damage and is staggered. Unshakable Chill: Target is afflicted with severe cold. Ultimate Combat: Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grants a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Bullet Shield: You gain a +4 deflection bonus to AC against firearm attacks. Destabilize Powder: Ammunition in the targeted firearm is prone to misfire. Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Frost Fall: The area is covered in a chilling frost. Magic Siege Engine: Siege gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls. Mount, Communal: As mount, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Tactical Acumen: You gain an additional +1 on attack rolls or to AC due to battlefield positioning. Telekinetic AssemblyF: Assembles a siege engine using 1 fewer worker for every two caster levels. Thunder Fire: Ammunition in the targeted firearm deafens opponents. 3rd-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Countless Eyes: Extra eyes give all-around vision. Monstrous Physique I: Take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium monstrous humanoid. Ultimate Combat: Darkvision, Communal: As darkvision, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Pellet Blast M: Creates an explosion of conjured metal pellets. Protection from Arrows, Communal: As protection from arrows, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 4th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Darkvision, Greater: See 120 ft. in total darkness. False Life, Greater: Gain 2d10 temporary hp + 1/level. Simulacrum, Lesser: Creates a double of a weak creature. Ultimate Combat: Magic Siege Engine, Greater: Siege engine gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls for every four caster levels. 5th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Echolocation: Sonic sense gives you blindsight 40 ft. Icy Prison: Thick ice holds and damages the target. Rapid Repair: Construct gains fast healing 5. Soothe Construct: Reduce the berserk chance of a construct. Unbreakable Construct: Increase construct hardness or DR. 6th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Battlemind Link: You and an ally gain attack and AC bonuses. Cold Ice Strike: Cone of ice slivers deals 1d6 cold/level. Ice Crystal Teleport: Target is frozen, then teleported. Ultimate Combat: Energy Siege Shot, Greater: As energy siege shot, but you can affect any size siege engine. 7th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Ice Body: Your body becomes living ice. Ultimate Combat: Arcane CannonF: Your focus becomes a magical cannon that fires on its own. 8th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Call Construct: Summon your construct to you. 9th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Icy Prison, Mass: As icy prison, but it affects 1 creature/level. 'Ultimate Combat:''' Heroic Invocation: Grants a number of creatures bonuses on attacks and damage, temporary hit points, and immunity to fear and charm effects.